


(Cover) Survivor's Guilt by DestinyFreeReally

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: When her fiance Duncan Kane dies in a car accident they were both in, it's left to Veronica Mars to piece her life back together, cancel her wedding, and deal with her almost-husband's estate. So when questions start popping up that Veronica doesn't know the answers to, uncovering Duncan's secrets after his death is Veronica's new mission, and she turns to Duncan's best friend to explain why she didn't know big things about her fiance.





	(Cover) Survivor's Guilt by DestinyFreeReally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Survivor's Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652734) by [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/38173502056/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

  


End file.
